Sob a máscara, uma paixão
by luisalanajacs
Summary: Gina Weasley tem, desde sempre,uma paixão pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão,Harry,que só a vê como uma irmãzinha. Mas num estranho baile, com o rosto escondido sob uma máscara,Gina verá as coisas podem mudar radicalmente,e para melhor. Harry/Gina


Pois é. Eu já deveria ter desistido de postar histórias aqui há algum tempo, mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca. Essa história tem dois capítulos, o casal é Harry/Gina e tem leves insinuações de conteúdo adulto, nada comprometedor, na verdade.

Espero sinceramente que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um- Baile de Máscaras<strong>

Num dia excepcionalmente agradável de primavera, Gina Weasley se encarava em frente a um espelho de molduras caídas, perguntando-se se realmente parecia digna daquela festa tão importante da qual participaria.

A verdade é que o aniversariante, herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, Sirius Black, não convida _realmente _a caçula Weasley para a festa. O convite se estendera para toda a família por intermédio de Rony Weasley, um velho conhecido de Sirius e amigo de infância de Harry Potter, afilhado do milionário.

Gina não poderia se considerar uma mulher de luxos, nem tampouco uma mulher vaidosa. Mas por insistência de sua mãe para causar uma boa impressão, vestira-se lindamente com roupas que comprara com Hermione, namorada de Rony e uma de suas melhores amigas. Analisando-se com olhos críticos, Gina poderia dizer que estava razoavelmente bonita; trajava um vestido negro de um tecido que não se importava em saber o nome. Tinha um profundo decote que chamava atenção para seu colo e caía perfeitamente em seu corpo, indo até o tornozelo, dando-lhe um ar de estranha elegância. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos numa trança caprichosamente elaborada e seus lábios finos estavam cobertos por uma grossa camada de batom-vermelho sangue.

Qualquer pessoa diria que estava lindíssima. Mas talvez a jovem Weasley se esforçasse pra ver, em si mesma, defeitos insignificantes, como o formato de seu nariz, ou o tamanho de seus olhos, ou o tom pálido de sua pele, que servia para realçar as sardas de seu rosto fino. Fosse o que fosse, a jovem fez uma careta, e, numa última fitada ao espelho, desceu as escadas.

_Meu Deus, Gina querida, você está tão..._ ofegou a Sra. Weasley.

_Bonita?_ completara o pai, com a voz meio embargada.

Gina apenas revirou seus olhos, com um lampejo de esperança de que aquela roupa fizesse-os ver que ela já era uma jovem mulher, e não mais a menininha de onze anos que andava meigamente de vestidos florais toda coberta de lama. Era uma esperança perdida, mas como toda boa esperança, não morria.

O caminho para a grande e misteriosa mansão de Sirius Black foi recheado de alegria e risadas, algo não compartilhado por Gina.

Desde sempre, Gina nutria uma paixão pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão, Harry Potter. Mas era tão tímida que chegava a ficar da cor de um tomate sempre que se viam próximos, e também não conseguia soltar uma palavra que não fosse monossílaba. Além do mais, nunca esperara que o jovem realmente a notasse, porque era a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, e, por isso, automaticamente virava irmãzinha dele também.

A questão é que havia dois anos que ela não via Harry. Fora cursar uma faculdade nos Estados Unidos, e voltara pra ajudar o padrinho na administração dos negócios da família. A Weasley não o vira depois de sua chegada, e tinha medo da própria reação quando ficasse frente à frente com ele. Ela mesma havia mudado muito em dois anos, mas a paixão por Harry parecia a mesma, ali, guardadinha e intacta num canto de seu coração.

Em frente à Mansão Black (Gina ofegara ao vê-la—essa sempre fora sua reação, embora já estivesse estado ali várias vezes) e encontraram-se com Hermione, que trajava um belo vestido azul-cobalto de um ombro só, os cabelos soltos em cachos impecáveis caindo por suas costas.

_O tema da festa é um baile de máscaras._ anunciou ela, assim que terminaram os cumprimentos. _É bem a cara de Sirius fazer isso, não é? Enfim, as máscaras estão sendo distribuídas na entrada, e são todas iguais. Assim, você não pode reconhecer uma pessoa pelo rosto._

_Mas ele é um louco._ afirmaram Fred e Jorge, simultaneamente. _ Um louco absurdamente esperto!_

_Ah, parem de bobagens, os dois._ disse Hermione, severa. _Vamos entrar e acabar logo com essa tortura. Só estou aqui por que não me agüento de saudade do Harry. Já são dois anos... Sinto falta dele._

_Todos nós sentimos, querida._ afirmou a Sra Weasley.

Todos entraram, enfim. As máscaras distribuídas eram lisas, sem nenhum tipo de adorno, e eram negras. Então mascarados, entraram,e ficou fácil perceber o porque de Sirius Black ser considerado, por todos, o rei das festas.

A luz era escassa, e a pista de dança parecia estranhamente escura em relação ao resto do salão. Tudo era preto e prata, desde a cobertura do bolo até o coquetel servido em pequenas taças de prata. Gina ofegou em meio à originalidade do anfitrião, e não poderia se sentir menos parte daquilo.

_Ah, Gina._ suspirou Hermione, lendo os pensamentos de Gina. _Você está aonde deveriam estar. Harry está aqui, lembra? Depois de dois anos._

_Não me lembre disso. Já estou me sentindo tremer. _

_Você realmente não superou isso, não é?_

_Nunca disse pra você que superaria. Não quero vê-lo. Não quero conversar com ele. Não quero que ele fique próximo de mim._

_Mas e o seu namoro com Miguel Corner? E o Dino Tomas? Nenhum deles serviu pra fazer você esquecê-lo?_

Gina deu de ombros e, numa última olhada à Hermione, se embrenhou no meio da multidão que ria e dançava. Aceitou uma das taças que o barman vestido de prata ofereceu, e bebericou o líquido negro. Tinha gosto de cereja forte, e ela imediatamente adorou-o. Sentou-se num canto e observou a obscenidade que se tornou aquela festa, com casais se agarrando pra todos os lados e outros ameaçando fazer o mesmo.

Ela desejou, fortemente, que naquela noite ela pudesse ser um deles.

_ALO! GENTE, OLHA PRA CÁ, OLHA PRO TIO SIRIUS..._ chamou a voz embriagada de Sirius Black, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento.

Seus olhos imediatamente dispararam para o pequeno palco que ficava à direita do salão. Sirius Black, visivelmente bêbado, segurando uma taça preta, se apoiava num rapaz jovem, que Gina imediatamente reconheceu, mesmo sob a máscara. Era Harry.

_Muito bem... Meu afilhado, esse aqui, Harry, voltou de um curso nos Estados Unidos. Ele está solteiro e eu fiz questão de anunciar isso pra vocês._Harry revirou os olhos diante de uma atitude tão infantil, mas não se poderia esperar nada diferente de Sirius Black.

_E eu faço questão que meu afilhado escolha a donzela de sua preferência para dançar uma valsa..._ele quase caiu._Como nos contos de fadas! Harry é o príncipe, a moça vai ser a princesa... Só ta faltando o final feliz._

Algumas pessoas riram, mas a reação imediata de Gina foi suspirar. Sirius nunca amadureceria. Ele era o mesmo idiota que ela conhecera quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Já a expressão de Harry era desgosto, como se fosse obrigado a fazer aquilo.

_Vamos lá, meu filho... Hic! Escolha alguém... Hic!_

Parecendo simplesmente entediado, ele desceu do pequeno palco, e começou a caminhar pela multidão. Várias mulheres riam, acenavam, se insinuavam, mas ele nem sequer lhes dava atenção. Gina estava rindo da cara chocada de uma moça loira ao ser rejeitada quando uma voz profunda soou ao seu lado, respeitosa.

_Gostaria de me conceder uma dança?_

Ela pulou. Era Harry, ela podia reconhecer mesmo na escuridão o brilho de seus olhos verdes. Mesmo coberto pela máscara, ela sabia que ele tinha ficado mais bonito.

As palavras lhe fugiram, mas ela se obrigou a responder, tímida:

_Ah... Eu não sei dançar._ mentiu.

_Não há problema. Certamente eu posso te ensinar. Venha._ ele lhe estendeu novamente a mão,e ela, sem jeito, enroscou seus dedos na palma fria.

Eles foram pro meio do salão, e todos pareceram parar para vê-los dançar. Ironicamente, Gina se sentia como uma Cinderela, mascarada, e que o encanto terminaria à meia-noite.

A mão delicada se postou em suas costas enquanto as outras se entrelaçavam. A proximidade de Harry à deixava suada e trêmula, mas mesmo assim, acompanhou seus movimentos, com a elegância que já lhe era característica.

_Nós já nos conhecemos? Você me é familiar._ perguntou ele.

_Ah... Eu sou só uma garota em que ninguém repara. Acho difícil você me conhecer._

_Estranho... Mas tudo bem._ ele girou-a._ Você é linda._

Ela sentiu-se ficar rubra, e agradeceu por portar a máscara.

_Como sabe? Estou usando máscara._

_São seus olhos._ declarou ele, olhando-a nos olhos. _De alguma forma, eu sei que você é linda._

Ela desviou os olhos, sentindo o calor se intensificar.

_Sabe, você me lembra alguém._

_E quem seria?_ indagou ela.

_Uma... Bom, eu não posso chamá-la de amiga... Ela é quase minha irmã._

_Quase?_

_Sim... Ela é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Nós fomos criados sempre juntos... Ela é como se fosse minha irmãzinha, também._

Gina sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem, sabendo que era dela que ele falava.

_Ora... Se ela é irmã do seu amigo, deveria ser sua amiga também._opinou, a voz embargada.

_Bem, eu nunca consegui conhecê-la o suficiente... Sabe, toda vez que eu ia visitá-los, ela estava brincando com as amiga,ou fazendo um dever de casa, ou de castigo por causa de alguma travessura. E quando eu a via, ficava calada, sabe, não falava nada... Além do mais, eu fiquei dois anos fora; não sei quanto tempo não a vejo. Meu amigo disse que ela está aqui, mas eu não sei onde. _

_Provavelmente dançando com algum cavalheiro._ respondeu, esforçando-se pra manter a voz controlada.

Harry fez uma careta visível até mesmo sob a máscara, como se essa idéia não o agradasse.

_Se estiver, bem, Rony acaba com ele. E digamos que eu ajudaria._

Essa resposta provocou um ataque de risos em Gina, imaginando Rony batendo em Harry enquanto ele batia em si mesmo.

_Mas ela provavelmente já é uma jovem adulta._ explicou-se, vendo a cara confusa de Harry. _O irmão não poderia protegê-la pra sempre._

_Ele acha que tem esse direito. E eu acho que, de certa forma, também temo por ela._

Gina estremeceu. Como assim, temia por ela?

_Mas eu não acho que deveríamos falar de algo mais importante do que a minha quase irmã. Vamos apenas curtir esse momento._

E assim foi realizado seu desejo. Os dois se sentaram num canto e começaram a falar sobre coisas que tinham em comum, o gosto por livros, por músicas, por filmes, até que chegaram às experiências pessoais.

_Ah, meu padrinho sempre foi do tipo que me arranja mulheres. Mas até hoje eu só namorei uma. Chama-se Cho Chang, e não durou muito tempo. Digamos que ela tinha interesses que iam além dos puramente sentimentais._

Gina ouvira Rony mencionar Cho Chang de passagem, mas não sabia que os dois namoraram.

_Meus namoros foram longos, mas acabaram terminando por motivos bobos._

_Motivos bobos._ ele parecia segurar o riso.

_Sim. Digamos que eu tenho uma paixão astronômica por um cara que não me dá a mínima. Eles ficavam se derretendo de ciúmes e eu resolvi terminar._

_Não vejo como um homem pode não notar uma pessoa como você._

_Se você soubesse... _

_Talvez porque ele seja muito burro._ Harry riu. _Ou talvez porque me veja de um jeito diferente. Eu nunca tive uma conversa esclarecedora com ele; sempre fugia quando ele aparecia. _

Se Harry fosse um pouco mais inteligente, associaria as palavras dela às dele; mas não. Parecia mais encantado com a presença dela do que qualquer coisa. Gina estava um pouco desconfortável com aquela situação. Em pouco tempo seus irmãos iriam procurá-la, e todo aquele encanto iria se quebrar; no dia seguinte, quando Harry fosse ver Rony, ela seria de novo apenas a Gina, a quase irmãzinha de Harry.

_Eu acho que esse cara é realmente muito burro._ replicou ele.

Gina olhou-o de esguelha, e se surpreendeu em constatar o quanto estava próximo. Por mais que quisesse agarrar aquela chance e se entregar à tentação de anos, Gina sabia que não podia, e por isso se levantou, dando dois passos pra trás.

_Sabe, Harry, eu tenho que ir agora..._ não continuou. Harry se levantara e a prensara contra a parede, travando com ela uma batalha visual. Ela sabia que ele esperava desarmá-la assim, e também sabia que perdera no exato momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.

_Você está fugindo? Porque?_ perguntou, se aproximando um pouco.

_Tentação demais._ respondeu, sincera.

_E porque não se entregar?_ ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

_É um erro... Eu vou me arrepender amanhã..._

_E porque se preocupar com o amanhã? Vamos viver o hoje. Vamos saborear o agora. Com o amanhã, amanhã a gente lida._

Ela já podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

_Por favor..._ pediu, numa última súplica nada convincente.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos uma última vez e sorriu, antes de beijá-la com urgência.

Gina tratou de, meio zonza, registrar cada sensação naquele momento único. As mãos dele deslizando por suas costas, o corpo dele pressionado no dela. Os lábios dele contra os dela, o cheio que ele emanava, o modo como ele a fazia arrepiar. Tudo ficou guardado na memória da Weasley quando ele se separou dela e olhou-a firmemente nos olhos, só para depois puxá-la para mais um beijo.

_Gina! Gina, cadê você, menina?_ ela ouvido o chamado de Rony ao longe.

Mesmo sendo fisicamente doloroso, ela se separou de Harry.

_Tenho que ir. _

E se deixou cair na tentação de um último beijo antes de sair correndo na multidão, sumindo no ajuntamento de corpos que dançavam sem nenhuma preocupação.


End file.
